starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Imperio Galáctico/Leyendas
El Imperio Galáctico, también conocido como el Nuevo Orden, el Viejo Imperio, el Primer Imperio Galáctico, el Nuevo Orden de Palpatine, el Imperium o simplemente el Imperio, fue un gobierno galáctico establecido por el Canciller Supremo Palpatine para sustituir a la República Galáctica. La República, que duró casi 25.000 años, terminó después de un período de intensa agitación política y de la devastación de las Guerras Clon. Después de que el General Grievous fuera derrotado en la Batalla de Utapau y mientras Darth Vader asesinaba a los líderes de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes en Mustafar, el Supremo Canciller se autoproclamó Emperador Galáctico y reorganizó la República Galáctica en el primer Imperio Galáctico. Historia Origen Puede decirse que el Imperio comenzó a forjarse con la ambiciosa trayectoria del Senador de Naboo Palpatine, que a su vez era el Lord Sith Darth Sidious. Bajo su identidad de Lord Oscuro, utilizó a la Federación de Comercio como peón para efectuar un bloqueo comercial a Naboo, manipuló la crisis y utilizó a la Reina Amidala, para desacreditar al Canciller Supremo Valorum y forzar un Voto de no Confianza que le destituyera de su cargo, el cual, fue finalmente ocupado por Palpatine. Puesto que su aprendiz, Darth Maul, había sido vencido por Obi-Wan Kenobi en Naboo, Sidious tomó como su nuevo aprendiz al anteriormente Jedi, el Conde Dooku. Entonces, Dooku contactó con la Federación gobernada por el Virrey Nute Gunray y con otras organizaciones para formar la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Este grupo, conocido como los Separatistas, inició una guerra secesionista contra la República: Las Guerras Clon, llamadas así por las tropas de solados clónicos que fueron creados para servir a la República.Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones left|thumb|[[Emperador Palpatine anuncia su Nuevo Orden al Senado.]] Palpatine era un líder eficiente y eficaz que redujo rápidamente la corrupción en el Senado; paso a paso, su poder se fue incrementando ampliamente debido a la Guerra de los Clones, el Senado cedía más y más poderes de emergencia a Palpatine, como es el caso del Estatuto 312b. Sin embargo, el Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker descubrió que Palpatine era un Sith y alertó a los Jedi de ello y pronto fueron a arrestarle. Tras un duelo breve, el propio Skywalker ayudó a matar al Maestro Jedi Mace Windu para impedir que matase a Palpatine en vez de arrestarlo tal y como promulgaban las leyes. Como consecuencia, Anakin pasó a ser el nuevo aprendiz del autoproclamado Emperador, el Lord Sith Darth Vader. Debido a la "traición" de los Jedi, Palpatine procedió a ejecutar inmediatamente la Orden 66, que daría inicio a la Gran Purga Jedi, en la que fue extinguida prácticamente toda la Orden Jedi; y envió a Lord Vader a eliminar a Gunray y el resto de líderes Separatistas en Mustafar. Desde la autoridad que le confería su cargo, y en respuesta a la falsa traición de los Jedi, Palpatine publicó la Declaración del Nuevo Orden y se autoproclamó Emperador 19 años antes de la Batalla de Yavin.Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith Mucha gente del nuevo imperio apoyó con entusiasmo la declaración de un nuevo orden, en gran parte debido a la violencia que había plagado la Galaxia durante tanto tiempo. Muchos senadores apoyaron sinceramente al nuevo gobierno mientras que un número de senadores más cautelosos eligieron esperar para ver como actuaba el gobierno en el manejo de los asuntos de estado. Prometió cambiar la fragilidad por la fuerza, el caos por el orden y la indecisión por la determinación. En retrospectiva, las bases fundacionales del imperio ya habían sido establecidas durante el gobierno de Palpatine como Canciller y todas las amenazas potenciales fueron eliminadas; por tanto, la transición de la República al Imperio fue relativamente fácil. Es importante señalar que no a todos los senadores les gustó lo que vieron. De hecho, la Petición de los 2000 intentó llevar la preocupación de estos Senadores a Palpatine. Esta petición fue realizada por Bail Organa, Mon Mothma y Padmé Amidala. El hecho de que a Palpatine no le preocuparan sus peticiones fue un factor que condujo a Organa y Mothma a formar la Alianza Rebelde, un grupo de insurgentes organizados para luchar contra el tiránico régimen del Emperador''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' escenas eliminadas. Imperialización right|thumb|330px|Emperador Palpatine, tirano de [[La Galaxia.]] Con la ascensión del imperio, todas las instituciones de la Antigua República fueron desmanteladas o llevadas más allá del olvido. Había un afán descontrolado por renombrarlo todo a "imperial" para glorificar al nuevo emperador: durante la noche, el Sector Coruscant fue renombrado Sector Imperial, el mismo Coruscant fue renombrado Centro Imperial y Ciudad Galáctica fue renombrada Ciudad Imperial. El Senado Galáctico se convirtió en el Senado Imperial. El Gran Ejército de la República se convirtió en el Ejército Imperial y la Armada de la República se convirtió en la Armada Imperial. Las cuatro decrépitas agencias de inteligencia de la república se fusionaron en la Inteligencia Imperial con el antiguo director de la SBI Armand Isard a la cabeza. El Palacio de la República fue reconstruido y ampliado convirtiéndose en el Palacio Imperial, eclipsando al resto de edificios del Centro Imperial. Renombraron la anterior Comisión para la Protección de la República (COMPOR) a la Comisión Para la Preservación del Nuevo Orden (COMPNOR). En pocos días, quedaron pocos hombres que recordaban que siempre habían sido una República. Este proceso de conversión de los poderes e instituciones del Estado, que pasaron a manos del Emperador y a sus burócratas y oficiales, fue llamado Imperialización. Durante los primeros años del imperio, la galaxia vio la concentración militar más grande en la historia. Fue establecido un consejo de Moffs para gobernar mejor los sectores y regiones del imperio. El apoyo popular a las políticas administrativas de Palpatine era alto. Aunque este régimen totalitario seguía siendo débil, fue haciéndose cada vez más fuerte hasta la fracturación del imperio mediante la Batalla de Endor en el año 4 DBY. Los Tiempos Oscuros Mientras se desarrollaba este proceso, Palpatine consolidaba su poder lanzando purgas contra sus oponentes, más notablemente a los oficiales de la Antigua República, a los cuales no había sido capaz de tentar hacia su bando. La primera purga de Palpatine a la Armada Imperial ocurrió apenas dos semanas de iniciado el gobierno imperial. El Emperador vio a los caamasis como una amenaza a su Nuevo Orden, así que ordenó arrasar su planeta natal Caamas. Un grupo de infiltrados bothan fue responsable de sabotear los generadores del escudo de Caamas, dejando vulnerable al planeta ante el bombardeo orbital imperial. Una vez que el hermoso planeta fuera devastado, se convirtió en una tierra envenenada. Los pacifistas caamasianos fueron dispersados por toda la galaxia. En 18 ABY Palpatine construyó en un asteroide la enorme superarma, el Ojo de Palpatine con intención de utilizarla para destruir un Enclave Jedi en Belsavis. Sin embargo, la letal superarma fue saboteada por dos Jedis y los Jedi en Belsavis lograron escapar.Children of the Jedi Al mismo tiempo, un grupo de seres protestaba por la tiranía del Imperio Galáctico en el planeta Ghorman del Sector Sern. La nave insignia de Wilhuff Tarkin fue bloqueada por manifestantes pacifistas que estaban parados en la plataforma de aterrizaje de la nave y se negaban a moverse. Con el permiso de Palpatine, Tarkin aterrizó la nave justo encima de los manifestantes, matando y malhiriendo a muchos. Este hecho fue conocido como la masacre de Ghorman. La Alianza Rebelde fue fundada en su honor. Muchos Jedi también se rebelaron contra el régimen de Palpatine. Olee Starstone y un grupo de Jedis sobrevivientes de la Orden 66 junto con Roan Shryne intentaron reestablecer el Consejo Jedi pero fracasaron. El grupo fue hacia Kashyyyk para investigar si había sobrevivido algún Jedi, pero se encontraron con un ataque masivo sobre el planeta. Darth Vader mató a Roan Shryne y al resto de los Jedi. De entre ellos, un wookiee llamado Chewbacca huyó de la ciudad para encontrar a su familia. Ferus Olin, junto con sus amigos, incluyendo al maestro Jedi Solace, causaron muchos problemas en los planetas controlados por el imperio incluyendo una rebelión en el planeta Bellassa, dos robos en el destruido Templo Jedi en Coruscant y la destrucción de una guarnición imperial y municiones en el centro de Naboo. Su vida después de estos acontecimientos es desconocida. En Kessel, un grupo de Jedis incluyendo al Maestro Tsui Choi y al caballero Bultar Swan planearon colocar a Vader en una trampa y asesinarlo. Todos ellos fueron asesinados. Sin embargo, el traje de Vader y Vader mismo fueron dañados. En 1 ABY el emperador y Vader fueron el blanco de un atentado planeado por un grupo de oficiales imperiales traidores liderados por el Gran Moff Trachta. Trachta vio a los Sith como tontos y arcaicos, y creyó que el imperio no se debía gobernar por dos hombres. Planearon utilizar un grupo de soldados de asalto alterados leales solamente a ellos para destruir a los dos señores Sith. Sin embargo, su plan falló debido a un conflicto interno entre los conspiradores. Resistencia a la Ley Imperial thumb|left|200px|Gran Moffs [[Denn Wessex, Wilhuff Tarkin, y Marcellin Wessel.]] Después de que la verdadera naturaleza del imperio se hizo evidente, tres de los senadores más influyentes, Bail Organa de Alderaan, Garm Bel Iblis de Corellia y Mon Mothma de Chandrila, se reunieron en secreto y firmaron el Tratado Corelliano. Esto formó oficialmente la Alianza para la Restauración de la República, más comúnmente llamada Alianza Rebelde. Sin embargo, la amenaza de la rebelión permitió que Palpatine aprobase la Doctrina Tarkin sobre gobernar mediante el miedo a la fuerza bruta más que por la fuerza bruta en sí. Poco antes de la batalla de Yavin, Palpatine declaró un estado de emergencia y disolvió el senado imperial. Así la última institución que representaba los valores e ideales de la república fue eliminada. Se ideó un potente instrumento para la aplicación de la doctrina: la Estrella de la Muerte I, una estación espacial del tamaño de una luna con la suficiente potencia de fuego como para destruir fácilmente un planeta entero con una sola descarga de su poderoso superláser. Mientras que muchos planetas eran capaces de generar un escudo protector para desviar cualquier ataque convencional, ninguno podía defenderse contra la energía de esa impresionante arma. La estación de combate fue destruida en la Batalla de Yavin, lo que marcó la primera gran victoria de la Alianza Rebelde.Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza La Alianza Rebelde era un ejército de guerrilla dedicado a derrotar el Imperio y a la restauración de la República Galáctica. Esta meta fue simbólicamente (pero significativamente) alcanzada con las muertes de Palpatine y Darth Vader, junto con la destrucción de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte en la Batalla de Endor.Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi Fracturación y era de los Señores de la Guerra El imperio era demasiado grande, para ser destruido de un solo soplo; durante la siguiente década, los rebeldes (pronto renombrados como Alianza de Planetas Libres y posteriormente reorganizados en la Nueva República) lucharon para librar a la galaxia de nuevos imperiales que se autodenominaban a sí mismos señores de la guerra independientes o bien, imperiales leales, tales como Thrawn e Ysanne Isard. Incluso antes de la caída del Emperador Palpatine en 4 DBY, los signos de la fragmentación comenzaron a revelarse lentamente. La primera incursión fue la del Moff Kalast, siguió la situación más seria que implicaba al Almirante Harkov, y finalmente culminado en la mayor lucha interna imperial con el Gran Almirante Demetrius Zaarin. La situación llegó a ponerse grave cuando Zaarin intentó un golpe de estado en contra del emperador Palpatine, en el que logró capturar milagrosamente al Lord Sith secuestrándolo en su nave insignia, en un plan frustrado más adelante por el Almirante Thrawn. Inmediatamente después de la derrota imperial en la Batalla de Endor, el Gran Visir Sate Pestage tomó el control del Imperio. Sin embargo, carecía del carisma, del poder de la Fuerza, y de la presencia atemorizante que el emperador Palpatine y Darth Vader utilizaban para mantener unido al Imperio. El Almirante Harssk fue el primer imperial en declararse Señor de la Guerra y en establecer su propio mini-Imperio, pero no duraría. Otros imperiales que siguieron este camino, fueron el Almirante Teradoc, el Almirante Zsinj, y el General Delvardus, entre otros. Sate Pestage solo estuvo en el trono por apenas seis meses antes de que fuera remplazado por el Consejo Regente Imperial compuesto por tres tribunas. El Consejo Regente actuaba manipulado por la directora de inteligencia imperial Ysanne Isard sin embargo, los lideres del consejo terminaron bajo condiciones brutales ejecutados por Isard. Ysanne Isard logró mantener al Imperio unido y mantener lejos a los agresivos Señores de la Guerra, como Trioculus y el falso Kadann, quienes también demandaron el trono, durante casi dos años antes de perder el control del Centro Imperial. Cuando Ysanne Isard empezaba a perder su asimiento sobre el Imperio, hizo que sus científicos desarrollaran un virus biológico que solo afectara a especies no-humanas que más tarde dejó en Coruscant. Cuando Coruscant cayó bajo el ataque rebelde, liderado por el Escuadrón Pícaro, muchos individuos contrajeron la enfermedad de Isard lo que causó estragos para el gobierno que recién comenzaba. Con la pérdida de Coruscant, el Imperio se disolvió aun más y más pronto. Isard logró evadir la muerte y escapó a su propio pequeño reino.En ese momento, el Señor de la Guerra Zsinj fue visto como la amenaza imperial más grande de la galaxia. Los remanentes del Imperio se encontraron por primera vez en el mismo bando de la Nueva República. Ambos gobiernos vieron al Señor de la Guerra Zsinj como su amenaza más grande. Zsinj cayó bajo la presión de ambos gobiernos, pero no fue hasta que el Almirante Rogriss junto con el General Solo lograron derrocar a Zsinj. La alianza temporal terminó y nuevas batallas surgieron entre el Imperio y la Nueva República sobre las ruinas del dominio de Zsinj. Sin embargo, la Nueva República repelió ataque sobre ataque al Imperio, ganando la mayor parte de los encuentros, humillándolo y destruyendo sus monstruosas naves producidas en el mundo de Kuat. El Imperio seguiría derrotado hasta el regreso del Gran Almirante Thrawn. Resurgimiento imperial thumb|right|Gran Almirante Thrawn. El Gran Almirante Thrawn era un genio militar y el único no-humano que pudo ascender en las filas de la flota imperial y el último Gran Almirante restante, cosa casi imposible debido a el pensamiento de Humanocentrismo que regía durante el gobierno imperial. La campaña del Gran Almirante Thrawn recobró casi la mitad de la galaxia en nombre del Imperio; sin embargo, acabó cuando Thrawn fue asesinado por su propio guardaespaldas noghri, Rukh. El Capitán Pellaeon, segundo al mando de Thrawn, conocía sus limitaciones y ordenó la retirada. La Nueva República se aprovechó inmediatamente de la falta de energía imperial y se movilizó para cortar por lo sano las futuras amenazas imperiales de los restantes señores de la guerra aliados. Usando el pretexto de perseguir a los imperiales que habían cometido varios crímenes, la Nueva República comenzó a presionar al Príncipe-Almirante Krennel. A pesar del nuevo aliado de Krennel, el clon de Ysanne Isard y de las maquinaciones de la verdadera Isard para recuperar su Super Destructor Estelar, la Nueva República salió victoriosa y comenzó a aprovechar su ventaja aún más; dejando los planetas del núcleo con la protección mínima. En 10 DBY, los Señores de la Guerra imperiales, alentados por lo que recientemente había logrado el Gran Almirante Thrawn con tan poco en una cantidad de tiempo muy corta, acordaron organizarse bajo el Consejo Imperial Regente para un ataque en el Núcleo Galáctico. La Nueva República no era rival para el poder militar del una vez más Imperio unificado, y después de una corta y decisiva campaña, el imperio volvió a tomar el Centro Imperial en la Cuarta Batalla de Coruscant. Después de la reconquista de Coruscant, el consejo decidió que era hora de elegir a un nuevo Emperador Galáctico. Varios Almirantes, Generales, y Moffs discreparon, y pronto estalló un conflicto armado entre varias facciones imperiales en Coruscant. Se malgastaron muchos recursos del planeta, y solo terminó, varios meses después de la reconquista de Coruscant. Regreso de Palpatine thumb|left|El regreso de Palpatine. Cuando parecía que el imperio nunca regresaría, las esperanzas estaban perdidas y la República tenía cerca la victoria, Palpatine retomó su titulo de emperador. Reencarnando en un cuerpo clonado imbuido con el espíritu del tirano que había logrado escapar a la muerte de su propio cuerpo en Endor. Palpatine, procedió a reconstruir su imperio y finalmente, seis años más tarde, recuperó la fuerza para desafiar otra vez a la Nueva República. Mientras que la mayor parte de las tropas regresaron fieles a su servicio, muy pocos Señores de la Guerra lo hicieron, y la mayoría escaparon para salvar su vida. El clon de Palpatine reagrupó a muchos Señores de la Guerra y a fuerzas leales del fragmentado imperio en una sola fuerza unificada, estableció la jefatura en Byss, en el Núcleo Profundo,un lugar de la Galaxia con mucha presencia del Lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Usando una serie de ataques devastadores y de nuevas superarmas, la Nueva República, se vio obligada a retroceder, pero finalmente la campaña terminó con la muerte del Emperador durante una escaramuza en Onderon, gracias a los esfuerzos del Caballero Jedi Luke Skywalker.Dark Empire 5: Emperor Reborn Transformación en el Remanente Imperial thumb|150px|right|[[Gilad Pellaeon.]] Después de la muerte del resucitado emperador y por consiguiente del desastroso hundimiento de la campaña liderada por él, los restos del imperio se sumieron en el caos y cayeron en picada rápidamente. El alto mando de oficiales y comandantes militares reagrupó sus fuerzas y se retiró al Núcleo Profundo, estableciendo sus propios dominios y luchando entre ellos para apoderarse de lo que quedaba. Estos Señores de la Guerra se auto-aniquilaron más aun de lo que se hubiera visto en los años posteriores a la Batalla de Endor, con cada Comandante malgastando sus preciosos recursos para avanzar posiciones. El Consejo Regente Imperial trató de liderar lo que quedaba del Imperio, pero fue derrotado por Xandel Carivus quien se declaró a sí mismo Emperador. El reinado de Carivus apenas duró unas horas; el Barón D’Asta, Kir Kanos y el Acorazado Estelar Lusankya de la Nueva República llegaron a Ord Cantrell, en donde Kanos ejecutó a Carivus y tras la desgracia, los D’Asta se retiraron de su guerra contra el Imperio, mientras que las tropas de la Nueva República apresaron a todos o casi todos los Consejeros prisioneros. Aunque los oficiales Imperiales y los administradores todavía eran una autoridad efectiva en grandes áreas del Núcleo Profundo y en el Borde Exterior, no había ninguna autoridad unificadora, y la resurgente Nueva República fue consecuentemente capaz de declarar que el Imperio había efectivamente dejado de existir como tal. Pero su muerte no duraría. Poco después, el Almirante Daala reunió a trece de los Señores de la Guerra con más autoridad militar y los ejecutó, liderando unidas sus fuerzas militares bajo la bandera del Imperio. Este imperio nuevo, es referido a menudo como el Remanente Imperial, pronto hicieron frente a su primera derrota, y Daala cedió sus riendas a Gilad Pellaeon,nuevo Comandante Supremo (Imperio). Algunas derrotas más ocurrieron durante los años venideros, reduciendo al remanente imperial en ocho sectores estancados en los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Viendo que la derrota era inminente, Pellaeon finalmente admitió la necesidad de abogar por la paz. Después de firmar un acuerdo de paz con la Nueva República, el remanente alcanzó un período de paz y estabilidad que no fue interrumpida hasta la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, donde el Remanente Imperial se alió con la Nueva República y su gobierno sucesor, la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres en la lucha contra los yuuzhan vong. Retorno al poder thumb|left|150px|Emperador [[Roan Fel.]] Entre los años 43 DBY y 130 DBY, el remanente imperial comenzó a ganar más control sobre la galaxia. Durante este tiempo, la Alianza Galáctica comenzó el Proyecto de Ossus, un experimento de terraformación que utilizaba la tecnología yuuzhan vong. Mientras que los efectos iniciales fueron exitosos, el plan pronto fue saboteado por los Sith para desacreditar a la Alianza, causando efectos dolorosos en la piel de los habitantes del planeta.Star Wars Legacy 8: Allies Furioso por esto, el creciente remanente imperial invocó al Tratado de Anaxes y fue a luchar contra la alianza. Con el tiempo, el remanente tomó el control de Coruscant y el resto de la galaxia fue proclamando de nuevo Imperio Galáctico. Durante este tiempo, fue liderado por emperadores de la Dinastía Fel.Star Wars Legacy 0 Finalmente, Darth Krayt, líder de la Nueva Orden Sith, se apoderó el control del Imperio asesinando a Roan Fel (impostor). Gobierno y política El Imperio fue gobernado con poder absoluto por el Emperador Palpatine, con Sate Pestage como Gran Visir (el jefe gobierno, quien manejaba realmente el imperio día a día por la Batalla de Endor), y Darth Vader como comandante supremo de la flota imperial y Ejecutor Militar.El gobierno Imperial fue totalitario. Había poca o nada de libertad de expresión y los disidentes eran severamente castigados. El Imperio Galáctico estaba en realidad más descentralizado que la República Galáctica. Los sistemas fueron agrupados en sectores y estos a su vez se reagruparon en Macrosectores. Éstos fueron controlados por los Moffs y Gran Moffs, que ejercían poder en regiones dispares de la galaxia. Esto contrastaba con la estructura de la República Galáctica, que otorgaba a los senadores el control de sus respectivos sectores. Los planetas del Imperio no tenían ya voz en el gobierno, pero ahora eran mantenidos en línea por temor a la fuerza. Poder Ejecutivo thumb|right|250px|Emperador Palpatine y [[Darth Vader, junto con varios guardias reales abordo de la Estrella de la Muerte II.]] Mientras Palpatine era Emperador, el poder ejecutivo consistía del Circulo Interno Imperial, un grupo de consejeros imperiales quienes administraban las actividades diarias y la voluntad de Palpatine para con el Imperio. El verdadero poder por debajo del Emperador y sus consejeros estaba en manos de los Gran Moffs, como Wilhuff Tarkin, y los gobernadores regionales a los que, en definitiva, les fueron concedidos el control directo de sus regiones. Este ejercicio de poder fue respaldado por el uso de terrorismo de estado bajo la forma de la Doctrina Tarkin, llamada así por el Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. La doctrina amenazaba con la fuerza en lugar de utilizarla para controlar la disensión; la Masacre de Ghorman fue un ejemplo. La justificación para el uso de la doctrina Tarkin era el coste excesivo y la impracticabilidad del uso del terror puro bajo la forma de millones y millones de tropas y de un gran número de naves espaciales para mantener el orden. El instrumento para hacer cumplir la doctrina era la Milicia Imperial, que incluía a los Soldados de Asalto y una enorme flota de buques de guerra intimidantes como los Destructores Estelares de la armada imperial y los AT-ATs del ejército imperial, todos ellos fueron pensados, en parte para esparcir el miedo y en parte para destruir al enemigo. Esta política alcanzó su cénit con la construcción del destructor de mundos, la Estrella de la Muerte. thumb|400px|general trahw un importante general imperial Poder Legislativo Tras la formación del Imperio Galáctico, el Senado Galáctico fue reorganizado en el Senado Imperial. Pero a diferencia del Senado Galáctico, que albergaba al poder legislativo y ejecutivo, el Senado Imperial solo tenía poder legislativo (e incluso mucho del poder del Senado Galáctico pasó a manos del Emperador) por ordenes de la constitución del Senado. El senado podía aconsejar al Emperador y trabajar en el presupuesto imperial. Sin embargo el Emperador podía aprobar o vetar al senado, así como llamar al senado a consejo o prescindir de el. Por lo tanto, el Senado era prácticamente impotente y fue disuelto por el Emperador Palpatine para eliminar el último límite constitucional a su poder. La legislatura imperial fue sucedida por varios consejos, en la mayoría compuestos por Moffs: el Comité Central de Grandes Moffs, el Consejo Regente Interino, y finalmente, el Consejo de Moffs. Poder Judicial Debido a la centralización del poder gubernamental en el poder ejecutivo en el marco del Imperio Galáctico, parece que la Corte Suprema y otras Cortes Regionales fueron disueltas en algún punto, presumiblemente antes de la disolución del Senado en 0 ABY. En su lugar, el sistema de justicia criminal Imperial estaba encabezado por un Procurador de Justicia. El procurador se encargaba de procesar presos políticos y administrar sentencias en planetas enteros. Otras organizaciones Imperiales Para fortalecer su poder, Palpatine creó diversas organizaciones que le fueran leales. Entre estas instituciones se encontraban la COMPNOR, la Oficina de Seguridad Imperial, y los Adeptos del lado oscuro. Palpatine también tenia las Manos del Emperador, asesinos especiales que cumplían sus ordenes. Una Mano del Emperador notable fue Mara Jade. Palpatine permitió a estas organizaciones y a sus dirigentes, construir bases de poder propias. Palpatine alentó este sistema, dando a menudo responsabilidades similares. Esto hizo la administración imperial menos eficiente, pero, Palpatine se benefició al asegurar que él fuera la fuente de todo el poder político del Imperio. Economía El Imperio Galáctico tenía una economía muy compleja y diversa. Después de las guerras clon, el imperio comenzó un proceso de estabilización y extensión de la economía. Mientras que la Era Imperial consideró aumentos dramáticos en el control del estado y la centralización de procedimientos económicos, tenía poco efecto en la economía galáctica, como es visto en la virtual no-existencia de inflación. La Imperialización de la Federación de Comercio por el Imperio Galáctico creó un vacío llenado por los Contrabandistas para tratar la demanda fuerte para el envío creado por los controles imperiales. Los contrabandistas prosperaron en la era imperial como operadores independientes o como parte de organizaciones más grandes como las de Jorj Car'das, Quelev Tapper, Talon Karrde o Booster Terrik. Después de la fracturación del imperio en la batalla de Endor, muchas diversas compañías entraron en existencia y los cambios fluctuaron violentamente. En aquel momento, el crédito fue desplazado por la inmensa abundancia del planeta Muunilinst. Sociedad y cultura La cultura del Imperio Galáctico era ascética y minimalista. Esta estética fue infundida a través de la galaxia por la Coalición para el progreso, una división del COMPNOR. Artes y medios de comunicación El papel de las artes y medios de comunicación era principalmente didáctico; la expresión cultural servía como un instrumento para inculcar la ideología del Nuevo Orden. Durante su corta existencia, el Imperio no fue particularmente brutal en la supresión de la cultura artística, pues estaba sobre todo interesado en la dominación militar y política. Sin embargo, las presiones de la nueva orden dejaron su marca en el arte del período imperial. El holodrama fue otra forma de propaganda política. Un holodrama, Ganar o morir, describe el heroísmo de un niño que apoya fervientemente a la Nueva Orden a pesar de la oposición de sus padres. Imperial Holovision, una poderosa cadena de noticias/entretenimiento, fue la herramienta de propaganda más poderosa del Imperio El deporte oficial del Imperio era Wegsphere, un juego inventado por la COMPNOR, considerado uno de sus más grandes éxitos. Religión El anti-jediismo era una política bajo el gobierno imperial, lo que significaba que la población era desalentada a creer en la Fuerza. Pero no solo los Jedis sufrieron. Todos los Sensibles a la Fuerza eran blancos también. A pesar de esto, muchos en el gobierno imperial estaban conscientes de que el Emperador y Darth Vader eran usuarios de la Fuerza (El mismo Vader no tenía ningún reparo en usarla para castigar a sus subalternos), y algunos sabían incluso que eran Lores Sith. Xenofobia El Nuevo Orden del Imperio acentuó al ser humano y, en un grado inferior, la supremacía del humanoide, sobre otras especies alienígenas como wookiees, mon calamarianos, y lurrianos sujetos a la esclavitud. Las leyes antiesclavistas fueron abrogadas y legislaturas legalizando la persecución de alienígenas fueron aprobadas. Consecuentemente, compusieron a la mayoría de los oficiales del gobierno con seres humanos, solo con excepciones raras como el Gran Almirante Thrawn que subía en los rangos militares. Un alto grado de chauvinismo masculino también fue considerado en los militares y el gobierno del Imperio. Combinando esto con la persecución alienígena, el imperio fue referido a menudo de tener “políticas inhumanas”. Las excepciones a este chauvinismo masculino incluyeron a Ysanne Isard, Almirante Daala, y Tessala Corvae. Algunos discuten que mientras que el Imperio era indiscutiblemente xenófobo, había poco para sugerir que era el emperador mismo. De hecho, algunos creen que los cancilleres y consejeros privados que llenaban la corte de Palpatine y manejaban el Imperio sobre una base cotidiana eran los xenófobos, y aplicaban la “Alta Cultura Humana” en base a sus propios acuerdos. Militar 200px|thumb|right|Un poster de reclutamiento imperial. La milicia imperial era el brazo militar del Imperio Galáctico. Era responsable de realizar operaciones militares a través de la galaxia, así como de mantener el orden en los planetas, gobiernos, colonias y protectorados. Puesto que la nueva orden del imperio se basada en el miedo y fuerza, los militares imperiales tuvieron mucha importancia en el gobierno imperial. Sin embargo, la flota probó ser insubordinada, debido a la tensión que hubo entre el gobierno de Coruscant y los almirantes de la flota durante este período, creando la necesidad del ISB de situar oficiales políticos entre los militares como mediadores. Durante los primeros años del Imperio la mayoría de los soldados de asalto eran los que se produjeron durante las guerras clon. Sin embargo, a mediados de la última parte del imperio, la mayoría de las tropas de asalto, eran seres humanos reclutados. Esto era probablemente una medida de recorte de gastos y ahorro de tiempo, ya que los clones necesitaban mucho tiempo y dinero para crecer. La mayoría de estos humanos reclutados se entrenaron en Carida y estuvieron sujetos al más riguroso entrenamiento que el imperio podía ofrecer. Durante el gobierno del Gran Almirante Thrawn, los soldados de asalto fueron nuevamente clonados y utilizados como el grueso de la fuerza imperial. Astrografía El territorio del Imperio galáctico consistía en mas de un millón de planetas miembros y cincuenta millones de colonias, protectorados y cargos de gobierno repartidos por toda la galaxia desde las fronteras del Núcleo Profundo hasta el Espacio Salvaje. El nombre original del planeta capital del Imperio era Coruscant sin embargo el imperio lo renombro Centro Imperial. Pocos fuera del Imperio utilizaban este nombre y después de la captura del planeta por la Nueva República se recuperó el nombre de Coruscant. Tras la Batalla de Endor, grandes secciones de la galaxia expulsaron la ocupación imperial y se convirtieron en miembros de la república, y hacia 6.5 DBY, el imperio gobernaba en apenas 50% de su antiguo territorio. Los señores de la guerra comprendían mucho del territorio perdido, con la Nueva República manteniéndose, relativamente, en su infancia. Por el tiempo de la caída de Coruscant, el señor de la guerra Zsinj por si solo tenia el control de casi un tercio del antiguo territorio del imperio. Hacia el 9 DBY, el Imperio había conseguido el poder de un cuarto de la galaxia, mientras la campaña militar progresaba al mando del Gran Almirante Thrawn. Bajo las órdenes del chiss, el territorio imperial casi se duplico en menos de un año, casi provocando la muerte de la Nueva República. Tras la muerte de Thrawn, el imperio tuvo poco tiempo para conservar estos territorios, y el imperio perdió muchos de ellos ante una renacida Nueva República. Durante la Operación Mano Sombría, el Emperador uniría a los señores de la guerra y a las fuerzas principales y consumió más de la mitad de la galaxia. Tras la muerte del Emperador, la Nueva República recupero sus territorios con sorprendente velocidad y las fuerzas imperiales restantes huyeron hacia el núcleo profundo. La nueva República seguía débil por los esfuerzos de Thrawn y el Emperador renacido y los señores de la guerra y Moffs consolidaron mundos fortaleza a través de un tercio de la galaxia. Tras la reunificación por Daala y el establecimiento del remanente imperial, la flota imperial ocupo los restos del alineamiento Pentaestelar, un feudo de los señores de la guerra. Después comenzaron a moverse hacia la Nueva República. Posteriormente, Daala lideraría una segunda ofensiva contra los planetas del núcleo mismo desde el núcleo profundo. Eventualmente, el Imperio bajo el Gran almirante Gilad Pallaeon gobernaba sobre 8 sectores hacia el 19 DBY. Detrás de Cámaras El Imperio Galáctico es mencionado en The Star Wars: Story Synopsis, finalizada en mayo de 1973 por George Lucas, simplemente como “un imperio”. En la revisión, The Star Wars: Rough Draft, el gobierno totalitario de la galaxia es conocido como “Nuevo Imperio”, gobernado por el despiadado Emperador Cos Dashit con sus secuaces hambrientos de poder, Darth Vader y Crispin Hoedaack. En los borradores posteriores, el gobernador Hoedaack se convirtió en el Gran Moff Tarkin y Cos Dashit fue remplazado con el Emperador Palpatine. El boceto fue seguido por The Star Wars: First Draft, donde el imperio es llamado “Nuevo Reino Galáctico”. El Imperio fue finalmente llamado “Imperio Galáctico” en Adventures of the Starkiller, Episode I: The Star Wars, que fue seguido por el primer filme de Star Wars,Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza. En la actualidad, el enorme éxito de la franquicia Star Wars ha convertido al Imperio en el ejemplo más conocido del tema “Imperio galáctico” en ciencia ficción. De acuerdo a George Lucas, el imperio de Star Wars fue basado en gran medida en el Imperio Galáctico de la Saga de la Fundación de Isaac Asimov, aunque el Imperio de Asimov es representado como un gobierno benigno. También, Coruscant fue basado en Trántor, la capital del imperio de Asimov. El Imperio Galáctico también fue influenciado por la Alemania Nazi de Adolf Hitler; por ejemplo, los soldados de asalto imperiales se asemejan a las tropas de asalto alemanas, y rojo, negro y blanco, los colores más representativos del imperio también son parte de la bandera Nazi. La transformación de la República Galáctica a imperio está moldeada, quizás, en la transformación de la República Romana en el Imperio Romano; la República Romana fue transformada por guerra, luchas interna y dos de sus lideres, Julio y Augusto César Otras razones para la transformación fueron basadas en la transformación de la Primera República Francesa en el Imperio Francés por Napoleón (tras un golpe) y la República de Weimar en el Tercer Reich. El imperio también se asemeja al Imperio Británico antes de su disolución. Debe notarse también que muchos de los personajes imperiales en la trilogía original en inglés, como el Gran Moff Tarkin y el almirante Firmus Piett, hablan ingles con un acento británico. Sin embargo, hay varias excepciones; por ejemplo, el almirante Conan Antonio Motti habla inglés con un acento del medio Atlántico. Apariciones *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' * *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' in Star Wars Insider 84 * *''The Last of the Jedi'' series *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''In His Image'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Deader than a Triton Moon'' *''Star Wars: Droids'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: Empire'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Ewoks'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio drama *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Star Wars: Vader's Quest'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution *''Jedi Prince'' series *''Gathering Shadows'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' / audio drama *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II *''X-wing'' series *''Conflict of Interest'' *''Kella Rand, Reporting...'' *''Fists of Ion'' *''Trilogía de Thrawn'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Empire's End'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Trilogía de la Academia Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Darksaber'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''The Hand of Thrawn Duology'' *''Fool's Bargain'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''The New Jedi Order'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force'' *''Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars Legacy 27: Into the Core'' Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' }} Fuentes *''Empire Star Wars 20th Anniversary bonus mag'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * * * *''Star Wars: Official 20th Anniversary Commemorative Magazine'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * * * * * Notas y referencias Ver también *Imperio de la Mano *Imperio Renacido *Emperador Galáctico *Academia Imperial *Imperio Fel *Imperio en exilio *Imperio Sith de Darth Krayt *Remanente Imperial *Alineamiento Pentaestelar *Insignias de Rango del Imperio Galáctico *Segundo Imperium Enlaces externos * *Galactic Empire Databank *El punto de vista del Imperio Categoría:Gobiernos Categoría:Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Organizaciones